The Twisted Truth
by WhispersFromMyDreams
Summary: This is the sequel to Avatar: The Legend of Dai. Dai and Aang have 3 kids now, the oldest one, Avalon, finds an underground city of nothing but air benders. Shadow Dragons come back for revenge. Avalon helps protect her father's people from being 'extinct' once again. "I won't let you harm him!" Avalon yelled. "Move, you brat. Or I'll kill you." R-E-V-I-E-W! Feedback is wanted!


**Before**

_After Avatar Dai defeated the Shadow Dragons, the world was in peace. Now, they have a family of their own. Aang has gone off to places all around the world, making sure that everything is how it's suppose to be. _

_Avatars Aang and Dai have three children, Avalon, the oldest, she's a water bender; Bumi, the middle child, a non-bender; and Tenzin, the youngest and most serious of his siblings. Avalon is protective over her two little brothers, she cares for them as if they were her own children. Bumi runs around causing havoc, making Avalon and their parents go insane. Tenzin uses his time to meditate with his father, Aang. He's following in his father's footsteps. Tenzin is the most serious air bender that Aang knows of. Tenzin's parents are rather silly when it comes to their children, they tell their children their stories of how they took down evil to make the world peaceful. Like what happened between Fire Lord Ozai and Aang. Or what happened between Dai and Fire Lord Ozai's grand-daughter, Zura. Avalon, Bumi, and Tenzin, would sit infront of their parents in awe, awaiting another one of their stories._

_But there's one story the kids don't know about, not even Aang or Dai. It started a little bit like this: Once upon a time, at the Northern Air Temple, deep in The Sanctuary, where the Avatars statues stand stiffly and proudly upon. Somebody placed a new statue right next to Aang's. Her long hair and femanin features were carved perfectly into the statue. Her statue had her mother's wedding dress carved into it, her necklace was carved out of the same soft stone, a sailor's knot necklace. The statue represented the new Avatar. Her face was carved into a proud expression, her stone eyes practically glowing. That statue was carved exactly as it's owner. That statue was Dai. _

**Five years after marriage: Dai giving birth to her daughter**

Aang was still trying to get through his mind that he was going to be a father. Not in a few months, not in a few weeks, right now. He was by Dai's side, holding her hands in his while she was pushing their son or daughter out of her. On the other side of Dai was a doctor that Toph had called. Team Avatar was in Dai's room, awaiting her child to be born. Sokka was close to passing out and Katara was next to the doctor that was waiting for Dai's baby. Toph couldn't 'see' anything, just that Dai was laying down, screaming, and Aang was a nervous wreck.

"It's almost out, Dai," Katara said to her.

Dai has never been in this sort of pain before, everything in her body hurt for those five hours of labor and Aang tried to soothe her. She let out a scream and then - - the pain was gone. Something was in the doctor's hands and Katara was cleaning it. Dai's baby. Aang smiled when he heard the infant's cry and he looked at his wife. Dai smiled and cried, wanting to have her baby in her arms.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said and handed the baby over to Dai. The baby was crying, longing for her mother's embrace. Aang touched his daughter's cheek and she slowly stopped crying as she felt her father's touch.

"My baby girl," Aang said quietly. The baby didn't open her eyes, she just smiled at her father's voice. "She's beautiful."

"She has your smile," Dai said to her husband.

The infant opened her eyes a bit, trying to get used to the lighting. Her bottom lip quivered and Dai quickly rocked her baby in her arms.

"Shh shh, don't cry," Dai whispered, then kissed her daughter's soft head. The infant's small head was full of dark hair and her eyes - - a bright ocean blue with specks of gray around her pupil.

Team Avatar got to Dai's side and practically pushed Aang out of the way. They were eager to hold the baby.

"What are you two going to name her?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. . . " Aang answered and looked at Dai. "What do you think?"

"What about - - Avalon?" Dai said and Aang's eyes sparkled.

"Perfect," Aang murmured. "Baby Avalon."

* * *

**Fifteen years later: Southern Air Temple**

Avalon is now fifteen years old, she's a strong water bender, taking care of her two younger brothers, Bumi and Tenzin. Bumi, twelve years old, he's the Avatar's wild child. He's also a non-bender, but he doesn't let that get in his way. Tenzin, the youngest, is seven years old. Although he's the youngest, and should be the most playful, is the most serious, something his mother and father are not. He's also an air bender like his father.

The Avatar Family have vacationed at the Southern Air Temple for a few weeks, seeking a rest from Aang's work, his constant departure of home and going out to make peace with the world. Dai takes Aang's place sometimes, but they both decided that Dai should stay and take care of their children. Aang was in his old room, the same room he slept in over a hundred and thirty years ago. Avalon and her siblings were outside with her mother. Avalon had just cooked for her parents and brothers.

"Here, Bumi," Avalon said, handing the bowl of soup to her brother and kissed his head, Bumi pushed her face away with his small hand. She laughed and went over to Tenzin. "Eat up, little bro." She kissed Tenzin's head and it was as if he didn't care. Avalon brought her food to her mother and Dai thanked her daughter.

"Take that to your father," Dai said. "He's in his . . room."

"I know where he is, mom. He's always in there."

Avalon made her way with the bowl of soup to her father through the Southern Air Temple. She opened the door to her father's room, he was sitting in his small bed, he had out grown it over the years, he was staring out of his window.

"Dad," Avalon said.

"Hm?" He turned his head managed a smile for his daughter.

"I have your food." She gesture towards his food and brings it to him. Aang starts eating and Avalon sits next to her father, staring out of the window.

"I want to go over there," Avalon said and pointed to the forest behind the Southern Air Temple.

Aang finished off his food and put the bowl near his bed. "When?"

Avalon shrugged. "Now?"

Her father got up and adjusted his clothing. "Lets go."

Avalon got up and looked at her father. "Are you serious, dad?"

"Ofcourse, honey. Besides, I have to go there to get some more fruit. Come on."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO  
**

Avalon and Aang were walking through the forest that was filled with bushes of berries and trees that were heavily carrying fruits. Aang stood with a big basket and gathered his fruit. Avalon didn't gather anything, even though it seemed like it. What she really wanted to do was get away from her siblings and parents for a little bit. She slithered through a thick wall of bushes and was now far from her father.

"Avalon?" her father called.

"Yes?" She called back.

"Don't go far, okay? Your mother will be furious if she finds out that you've run away."

"I won't go too far."

Avalon ran through the bushes of berries, she tripped over something - - a small animal - - and she fell to the ground. She hit her exposed knee hard on the ground and she heard a squeal from the animal. When she turned to look at the animal that she had tripped over, it was gone. A noise of an animal flying was heard from the trees. She was still on the ground, sitting up, when she heard something behind her - - as if something landed. Avalon turned around, seeing a - - flying lemur bat? It deffinately wasn't Momo, his tail was striped with brown stripes, this lemur bat's tail was striped black. It's ears were, too.

"You're not Momo," Avalon said. The flying lemur bat blinked and cocked it's head. Avalon inched closer and petted the lemur bat's head, it purred and then a high-pitched whistle came from no where. The flying lemur bat flew upwards then made a sharp turn behind Avalon. Now was when Avalon did the most stupidest thing she had ever done - - she ran towards the lemur. She heard her father - Aang - calling her name, but she didn't do anything but keep her eyes on that lemur. Before she knew it, the lemur flew into a cave, and she stopped. She didn't dare go into it. Instead, she got on her -tiptoes so she could try to see into the cave. But it was no use. That's when she heard it, a boy's voice.

"Hello?" Avalon said, a black-lock falling in front of her face. "Hel-" she started but she slipped on a rock and fell into it. The cave went deep under ground and she was falling for a second before she bended water from thin air and made a water spout underneath her. She hit the ground hard and rolled to her side when she landed. Avalon's right ankle throbbed and she got up, bending the water around her up in small dribbles, making the water light up, something she'd learned from Katara. As Avalon walked - or should I say limped - she could hear the lemur's chirps and noises.

"Shh, Rooka!" a boy's voice came in a quiet demand and then muffled footsteps.

"Hello?" Avalon called. "Can you help me? I've sprained my ankle and I can't water bend as well." No response. "How rude," she said to herself quietly. She heard footsteps again and made a water scooter, a trick her father - Avatar Aang - had shown her. She sped through the crooked halls with the water scooter lighting her way. Avalon stopped infront of a statue, her water scooter diminished into a puddle beneath her and she bended some of it up, making the water light up. She read the engraving on the statue's rectangle base.

"Monk Gyatso," Avalon read aloud. "That was dad's teacher. Too bad Monk Gyantso died a long time ago, I'd like to meet him." She looked up at the statue's face and blinked. "Spirits, Avalon," she said to herself in 3rd person. "You're going insane if you keep talking to yourself." The lemurs chirps came again. Avalon backed away and hit a wall with her back. Her water fell to the ground with a splash as she felt hands over her wrists, pushing them into the rock wall.

"Let go!" Avalon cried. She felt her wrists throbbing as bad as her ankle. The hands around her wrists were strong and wouldn't let go or loosen their grip on her.

"Who are you?" the boy's voice came at her harshly, she could feel his breath on her cheek. "What are you doing here? Did the fire nation send you? You said your father knew Monk Gyatso, that's impossible, you father would be over a hundred forty years old." His words came rapid-fire, Avalon could barely keep up.

"My name's Avalon, I'm the daughter of the Avatars. Avatar Dai and Avatar Aang. Dai's a water bender, Aang's an airbender. He's one of your people. Now please, let _go!_" Avalon cried. "The fire nation didn't send me! The Hundred Year War is over! It has been over for 30 years! Nobody's in danger anymore! Let _go!_" She demanded in a harsh tone. The boy let go and grabbed something from beside Avalon, a torch. He turned a knob on the side of the torch and the fire lit up quickly. Avalon could see his face, he was no older than she was, his skin was lighter than her own and his hair was as dark as hers. The boy was taller than she was by a few atleast half a foot and he was staring right into her eyes.

"I don't trust you," he said. "But for now, I think I'll have to believe you." That's when she saw it. The blue tattoo mark on his forehead and arms. She saw his clothing, the same clothes Avalon's father had when he was her age. She took her hand and lifted it, just about to touch his forehead. He backed away. "I just want to see something, that's all," Avalon said in a calm voice. Everything in him stiffened, as if ready to attack if she did something wrong. Avalon lifted the boy's hair from his forehead and saw the blue arrow tattoo. "You're an airbender," she said, staring at the boy's tattoo. He pushed her hand away from his face and looked her up and down. "And you're a water bender," he said.

"How is that possible?" Avalon asked. "How can you be an air bender? I thought they were -"

"Extinct?" he asked, finishing off her sentence. "No, Monk Gyatso's the on who saved us. That's what my grandfather told me." His expression was blank. "Why are you here?"

"I- -" Avalon started, but then saw a lemur land on the boy's shoulder. "I was searching for that flying lemur bat. My dad thinks he's the only one of his kind and Momo, our flying lemur bat, are the only things living from his time. I wanted to bring him that lemur so he'd cheer up."

"You're father, he's the Avatar, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you an air bender?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess because my mom's a water bender. One of my little brothers is an air bender."

"I didn't ask you how many family members you had, did I?"

Avalon bit the inside of her cheek, wanting to slap him for being so rude. "I was just saying. . "

"Rohan!" an elderly man's voice called. The boy turned around, calling back, "Yes, Monk Juro?" The man looked over at Avalon and crossed his arms.

"Young man," Monk Juro said to Rohan. "What did I tell you about visitors?"

"I don't know her, Monk Juro. She's an intruder. I just happen to let her go."

"Is she a fire bender?" Monk Juro asked.

"No, sir," Avalon said. "I'm a water bender. And I bet you might know my father."

"Is he an air bender?"

"Yes."

Monk Juro ushered Avalon and Rohan to a long hallway and a bright light came at them all, forcing them to squint until they were used to the light. Avalon's jaw dropped when she saw how many air benders were down there. They made a village down there, a small school, a training area, and dozens of beds on the floors. "That explains the missing mattresses," Avalon randomly said. All the air benders - women, men and children - looked at Avalon as if she was a threat. Parents had their children behind them as if Avalon was going to take their kids from them. Rohan chuckled. "You've just become the air benders number one criminal," he said.

"Oh please," Avalon said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I didn't do anything."

"They think you're a threat," Monk Juro said and ushered them along the air benders that looked at Avalon. "Better watch out."


End file.
